1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a control method therefor, and more particularly, to a grayscale display using an element for switching transmission and non-transmission of light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-197668 discloses a display device including a micro-shutter called a “micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) shutter” for each pixel. This type of display device employs a field sequential system in which a plurality of light sources of different colors are turned on in a sequential manner.